Something of a Mess
by Looly
Summary: A collection of random drabbles. A spider's life can't help being something of a mess, with all this trapping and eating flies. By helping you, perhaps I was trying to lift up my life a trifle. Heaven knows anyone's life can stand a little of that...
1. Expectations

**Disclaimer:** No. Not mine. :(

**Author's Note:** I feel this needs a bit of an explanation. Some time ago I wrote a collection of drabbles, completely random and having nothing to do with each other, and just recently I found them again. I rather liked them, so I decided, why not post them? Some are confusing, some are simple, some are absurdly short and some are a tad bit longer than a drabble should be. Multiple characters are used in these, so I may jump from Toph to Azula to Cabbage Man. Who knows? Each drabble focuses on two characters and whatever their relationship may be... whether it's friendship, love, hatred, family, or even if they are complete strangers. I've already got a few written out, so I may update a new drabble every few days. I'm curious to see if I can keep one "project" going, since I've never been able to write a full-fledged story. And now that this author's note is longer than the stinkin' drabble, I will introduce to you...

**Something of a Mess**

by Looly

_"You have been my friend. That in itself is a tremendous thing. I wove my webs for you because I liked you. After all, what's a life, anyway? We're born, we live a little while, we die. A spider's life can't help being something of a mess, with all this trapping and eating flies. By helping you, perhaps I was trying to lift up my life a trifle. Heaven knows anyone's life can stand a little of that..."  
_-Charlotte's Web

* * *

Holding him in her arms, feeling his chest struggle in attempt to draw in breath, hearing him murmur in his sleep… she would begin to cry, happy that he was alive, guilty that she had failed him, horrified of what lay ahead of the boy in her arms. She couldn't hold onto him forever. The time would come when she could no longer rush to heal his wounds during battle. He needed her. He needed _all_ of them. How could anyone expect a twelve-year old to face the strongest and most malicious man alive—let alone defeat him and all those who stood before him? 

"He's only one boy," she whispered. She clutched him closer, not yet ready to let him go.

* * *

_Well, it sure does seem short and insignificant now. Ah well. Here is the first of the drabbles. I hope you all enjoy it! And reviews are love, mes amis._


	2. Fair

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own it.

* * *

**Fair**

"We aren't going to go back for him, are we?"

"We can't."

She nodded and pulled away from the others. She hadn't expected any other answer. Hope always had shared little company with the earthbender. Not to mention that disaster followed their little happy family everywhere they went—not just into towns, but into the lives of innocent people.

"It's not fair."

"It never is," Sokka hissed, the words sounding spiteful.

"Well… do you think he'll be okay?"

Now there was no answer. The earthbender wiped away her tears and buried her face in her hands.

* * *

_Not all of them are this short. They're actually getting longer as I write more... But here we go, the second one, because Toph and Iroh are clearly BFFs._


	3. Savage

**Disclaimer: **Pish posh, lemon squash. Still not mine.**  
**

* * *

**Savage**

Eerie; the word was the first that came to mind as he walked slowly through the village. The sickening smell of burnt wood was suffocating, but he couldn't bring himself to simply abandon the area. Despite the feeling of death and ruin that hung over the vicinity like a cloud, the boy began to pick his way through the rubble. There was no way to explain it, but he was confident that someone was alive.

When he first heard the pathetic sobs and the savage screams, he did his best to ignore the chills that ran up his spine. The pure emotion and rage that inspired the cries were… well, frightening, for lack of a stronger word.

Not to mention, of course, that they were coming from a small _girl_.

It took little persuasion to assure her of his intentions; he was not of the Fire Nation, but a rebel who stood firmly _against_ them. A few comforting words and bandages later, her miserable sobs died to soft whimpers.

"They cut off my hair," she whispered weakly, eyes wide and empty. "They just cut it right off. Just like _that_."

The tears started again. It was such a silly thing to cry over. But strangely enough, he understood.

_They couldn't even leave me _that.

* * *

_I was planning on turning this idea into a lengthy oneshot, but no matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't get the idea to stretch that long. I did, however, have this scene in mind, and liked it--so, here it is, drabble'd. Take pity on a poor girl who just got rid of her wisdom teeth and leave a review, mkay?_


	4. Friendship

**Disclaimer: **If it were mine... I honestly doubt it would be nearly as awesome as it is. So thank goodness!

* * *

**Friendship**

Azula was scary when she got mad.

…Really scary.

…Really, _really_ scary.

Ty Lee could remember the good old days, when her and Azula would play and tease and pull at each other's hair. Back when Azula would just shove her if she got angry, back when she wasn't nearly so afraid to speak her mind, and back when she called Azula friend rather than master.

Those days were gone, though. Ty Lee always knew they would come to an end, right from the moment her parents shoved her and Azula into the garden and told them to play nice. They were friends for the sake of power, for giving and taking and having the freedom to do so because they were "friends".

Years ago, the restraints of youth, untamed power, and political ties forced her to keep her cool… But nowadays, Azula had nothing to hold her back.

The flexible pixie wrapped her injuries carefully. Her teeth were gritted as she tried not to let out a hiss of pain. Aloe covered her arms, legs, and two layers had been coated onto her back. Cuts and gashes and burns and… well, if someone named 'em, she probably had 'em.

On some days, Ty Lee would daydream and imagine her escape. Maybe not back to the circus, maybe not even into the arms of that cute boy who traveled with the Avatar… but simply away from Azula. Anywhere would do. It would take a whole continent to keep the raven-haired girl away, but she had always wanted to travel the world, and maybe she could find a whole new circus to join…

"Ty Lee!" barked Azula. "Here. Now."

Pulling herself from her thoughts, the gymnast would wince as she stood and limped her to her fearless, ruthless leader.

No, there would be no leaving.

After all, Azula was her friend.

And friends stuck together until the end.

* * *

_Foof, it's been a while since I've updated. I've had a ridiculously busy month, so updates should be fairly more regular from now on. Reviewers will be rewarded with... well... nothing, but my gratitude can be viewed as an awesome reward, can't it?_


	5. Misery

**Disclaimer:** Not. Mine.

* * *

**Misery**

"This battle was over before it began."

It was easy to visualize the way her opponent's lips would curl into a sneer. The injured girl crawled—her legs were useless, and hurting hurting _hurting_. The area around them was burning and the air was thick with smoke.

"Aww, the little Kyoshi Warrior has nowhere to run and hide, _does_ she?" A small foot smashed on top of her back, forcing her to the ground with a weak cry. "You never had a chance. Just as your beloved Avatar Kyoshi never had a chance against my ancestors."

She clawed at the ground, trying to pull herself out from beneath the foot.

"You're nothing more than a pathetic animal." The foot was removed from her back. Without another thought, the warrior began to pull herself away from the monster. She had to get away, she had to save the other warriors, she had to warn Sokka…

The Princess watched calmly as Suki attempted a feeble escape, a frightening smile plastered to her face.

"…And pathetic animals need to be put out of their misery, don't they?"

* * *

_I always lie when I say that I'm going to update more. My apologies! Also: I'm pulling for Suki not dying and all, but... somewhere deeeeeeep down I have this sad feeling that Azula killed her dead. Sorry, Suki._


	6. Beginnings

**Disclaimer: **Blah blah blah, not even in my wildest dreams.

* * *

**Beginnings**

"He may not make it through the night."

The words were short and frank. The pregnancy had lasted nearly two weeks longer than it should have, and he had been born dry and cracked and sobbing. Through the night their best doctors fought to save the young prince. Ursa was drugged into a sleep lest she worry herself until she became sick, and Ozai stood stone-faced as he watched his son struggle to survive. He looked disappointed, and when the boy was placed into his arms hours later—healthy, but sobbing and screaming—he hastily handed the bundle to his wife. The boy soon quieted and fell into a peaceful sleep. He murmured a name (Ursa was pleasantly surprised to hear her father's name, as not days ago Ozai had been dead set on the name Azulon) and then went on his way, excusing himself on account of business that needed tending to.

* * *

"She's quite the quiet child, isn't she?" 

The words were curious yet impressed. The pregnancy had been perfectly on schedule. Much to Ursa's relief, the birthing process was quick and within minutes her daughter had been born, as if excited to greet the world. The baby had cried only a moment—gasping for its first breath of air—before clamming up and resigning to staring wide-eyed at her surroundings. Zuko crawled into bed with his mother and smiled upon his new sister, leaning close to give her a gentle kiss (the baby apparently disliked this, poking him in the left eye and sending him out of the room in a huff). Ozai smiled and took the baby in his arms, inspecting her features and deciding that she greatly resembled his side of the family. "Azula," he said, and left the room to showcase his daughter to anyone ready to listen.

* * *

_Well, first impressions are everything, aren't they? I'm fairly certain we never learned who Zuko was named after, so I just plugged in Ursa's father. Either way, less important than Azulon. I always wondered why the second-born (and a girl, at that) would get the honor of being named after Azulon. And girls tend to be thrown to the side in royal families unless they can be married off to a warring country's prince or summat. Well, at least Azula's setting new standards in the Fire Nation, eh?  
_


	7. War

**Disclaimer:** Anything that you recognize is not mine. At all. Ever.

* * *

**War**

Only as the noble holds her dagger to her own throat, with something like fear etched on her face and a few solemn tears rolling down her cheeks, does her breath catch in her throat. The moon is full and bright, and Katara wonders if Yue can see them, and if she is disgusted by the evil to which the waterbender is using both of their powers.

"Please…" the noble gasps. Her hands are shaking and Katara wonders briefly which of them is causing it.

"_Where is he?_" She cannot lose sight of her mission.

"I told you I don't—"

"You _do_ know!" Katara yells, and the other girl lets out a cry as the dagger pierces her skin and draws blood.

But still, she does not speak.

"If you don't tell me what I need to know…" she whispers as she takes delicate steps closer. "…If you don't, I'll _kill_ you."

A shaky sigh is all she receives in response. So she goes on.

"…And then, I'll search for your circus freak friend, and see if _she's_ more willing to cooperate."

Finally, her eyes widen. _Good_, Katara thinks, and tries not to cry.

"And if she doesn't talk… then, I'll go after your families."

Both girls stare at each other, eyes narrowed and lips tight, trying desperately not to cry. They both know that if they were in the other's shoes, they would be doing the exact same thing. This fact only disgusts them more.

Eventually, the waterbender runs, and the noble collapses to the ground, and both cry for the things they never thought war could take from them.

* * *

_Randomly found this and decided I kind of liked it, so, why not post it? So, here we are with the latest drabble concerning Katara, Mai, and whoever that mysterious "he" is that Katara's searching for. You decide.  
_


End file.
